Garagara Narsis
by hanaruppi
Summary: Sakura jenuh terus-terusan jadi anak yang taat peraturan. Kali ini, dia nekat membolos pelajaran Iruka. RnR!


**Gara-gara Narsis**

By Hanaruki-chibi

* * *

Disclaimer

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Gara-gara Narsis punya Hanaruki-chibi

* * *

Jarum jam di tanganku rasanya bergerak begitu lambat. Telingaku sudah enggan menerima lebih banyak lagi pelajaran jurus-jurus ninja dari Iruka-sensei. Tidak biasanya aku merasa begitu malas belajar seperti hari ini.

Aku menguap lebar. "Sakura!" bentak Iruka-sensei. Aku cepat-cepat menutup mulutku. Tak kusadari suara yang kukeluarkan cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian Iruka-sensei. Bisa kulihat teman-teman sekelasku sedang terkikik-kikik melihatku. Apalagi Ino, yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku berubah panas. Warnanya pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sebaiknya cuci mukamu! Biar kau tidak mengantuk lagi," dari nadanya aku tahu dia agak kesal.

"Maaf, sensei! Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi!"

Guru dengan codet di hidungnya itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dia melanjutkan pelajaran setelah meminta perhatian kembali satu kelas murid ninja padanya.

"Jam berapa kau tidur semalam?" bisik Ino. Dia masih saja tersenyum-senyum menyebalkan.

"Jam tidurku tidak berubah," bantahku cepat-cepat. "Entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa malas."

Ino mengangguk-angguk. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Bukan cuma kau yang malas hari ini. Lihat saja sekelilingmu!" lanjut Ino.

Kulihat Shikamaru yang duduk di seberang sudah lelap tertidur. Wajahnya tertutupi buku yang diberdirikan tepat di depannya. Choji yang duduk di sebelahnya sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang. Di pojok belakang kelas, Kiba asik bermain-main dengan Akamaru.

Hinata yang duduk di depanku, tersenyum malu-malu sambil menatap Naruto yang wajahnya sudah menempel di atas meja. Bukunya hampir dibasahi air liurnya yang terus mengalir. Tenten dan Lee malah adu suit. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain asik mengobrol.

Yang masih setia memperhatikan Iruka-sensei hanyalah beberapa orang. Sasuke sibuk mencatat di bukunya. Neji tidak pernah melepas pandangannya dari papan tulis. Kupikir dia bahkan menggunakan byakugan di saat belajar. Shino diam saja di bangkunya. Entah dia memperhatikan atau tidak, tak ada yang tahu karena dia terus-terusan memakai kaca mata meskipun di dalam kelas.

Suasana kelas saat ini sudah pantas dibilang tidak kondusif. Tapi Iruka-sensei sama sekali tidak merasakannya. Atau dia hanya pura-pura?

Akhirnya, aku dan Ino hanya mengobrol bisik-bisik. Aku sudah tidak ada semangat belajar sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tenten dan Hinata meminta ijin pada Iruka-sensei untuk keluar. Mereka pasti mau ke toilet. Tentu saja Iruka-sensei mengijinkan.

"Kiba, kita ke kantin yuk!" kudengar suara Choji. "Keripik kentangku habis nih."

"Ini kan bukan jam istirahat!" sahut Kiba ketus.

"Kita pura-pura saja mau ke toilet. Iruka-sensei pasti tidak akan curiga!"

Kiba sepertinya setuju. Kemudian mereka melancarkan aksinya. Dan ternyata Iruka-sensei benar-benar tidak curiga. Mereka diijinkan keluar dengan sangat mudah.

Ino melirikku. "Sakura, kita juga yuk! Aku bosan di sini terus."

"Kau mau ke kantin juga? Katanya sedang diet?" tanyaku dengan sangat tidak percaya.

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Kita juga keluar, pura-pura ke toilet!"

"Tapi…" kulirik Iruka-sensei yang belum berhenti mencatat di papan tulis. "Sudah empat anak yang keluar. Mana mungkin kita diijinkan juga!"

"Ah… kau ini!" Ino mendengus kesal. "Kau belum pernah merasakan bolos pelajaran kan? Ini saat yang tepat!" Ajakan Ino kali ini benar-benar seperti bisikan setan. Memang sih, selama ini aku bosan terus-terusan menaati peraturan. Aku ingin sekali-kali jadi anak nakal. Hehehe… Lho? Apa sih yang kupikirkan?

"Sebaiknya jangan, Ino!" bantahku akhirnya. "Kalau mau keluar, tunggu saja sampai yang lain kembali!"

"Mereka tidak akan kembali. Lihat saja! Sudah hampir lima belas menit mereka di luar," Ino menunjuk-nunjuk jam ungu di tangannya.

Benar juga. Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kucoba saja? Sekali ini saja aku membolos pelajaran. "Ayo, Ino!" Aku berdiri tanpa menunggu gadis pirang itu. Dia kemudian mengikutiku menghampiri Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, kami minta ijin ke toilet," kataku dengan pedenya. Ino hanya tersenyum-senyum di belakangku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Iruka-sensei berhenti mencatat. Tubuhnya berbalik pada kami. Matanya bergantian menatapku dan Ino. Aku tidak yakin kami akan diijinkan keluar.

"Baiklah!" gumamnya. Perasaanku lega seketika.

Ino cepat-cepat mendorongku keluar kelas. Kami menuju toilet wanita. Sebelumnya, dia bilang mau membetulkan kunciran rambutnya.

Sesampainya di toilet wanita, kami melihat Tenten dan Hinata sedang duduk-duduk di lantai. Mereka kelihatannya sedang asik mengobrol.

Toilet sekolahku memang nyaman. Lantainya kering dan bersih. Di temboknya, di pasang cermin besar yang tersambung dengan wastafel. Di dalam sini tersedia empat kamar kecil. Semuanya selalu dibersihkan setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat. Aroma di sini juga sangat nyaman. Begitu masuk, pasti akan tercium aroma terapi yang menenangkan.

Hal itu membuat banyak murid-murid perempuan yang hanya sekedar nongkrong sambil mengobrol, termasuk Tenten dan Hinata saat ini. Kebetulan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

"Sudah kuduga kalian asik-asikan ngobrol di sini," kata Ino yang sudah berdiri di depan cermin sambil menyisir rambut pirangnya.

"Aku… aku tidak bermaksud…" Hinata berusaha membela diri. Wajahnya berubah merah.

"Semua tahu," potong Ino. "Pasti Tenten memaksamu mengobrol di sini kan?"

"Sekali-sekali Hinata biar merasakan serunya bolos pelajaran!" sahut Tenten dengan seringai lebar.

"Sama kaya' Sakura," celetuk Ino. "Dia juga harus kupaksa. Haha…"

"Yeah, apa salahnya sekali-kali berbuat nakal," aku menambahkan.

Aku dan Ino kemudian bergabung dengan dua gadis itu. Kami bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa saja. Beberapa murid yang masuk ke toilet memperhatikan kami. Kami tidak peduli.

"Hei, kita foto-foto yuk!" Ino mengeluarkan HP dengan casing ungu dari sakunya.

Tenten langsung berpose narsis, Hinata diam saja dengan muka memerah. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut-ikutan pasang pose. Sebenarnya memang mau sih, hehehe…

Entah sudah berapa kali kamera HP Ino mengabadikan muka-muka narsis kami. Kemudian Tenten tidak mau kalah. Gadis dengan dua cepol itu juga mengeluarkan HP-nya. Berbagai foto kami dengan sukses terpampang di folder HP Tenten.

"Wah, wah, sedang asik rupanya!"

DEGG! Jantungku hampir lepas mendengar suara laki-laki yang sudah tidak asing itu di belakangku. Perasaanku kali ini benar-benar tidak enak. Rasanya aku akan mati saat ini juga. Bisa kulihat wajah Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata memucat.

Dengan takut-takut aku menoleh. Sesosok lelaki tinggi berambut perak berdiri dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Bisa kulihat amarah di matanya yang sayu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari keningku.

"Ka… Kakashi-sensei…" ucapku tergagap.

Kami tertangkap basah membolos pelajaran. Kakashi-sensei kemudian melaporkan kami pada Iruka-sensei. Dan akhirnya kami pun menerima hukuman, hukuman konyol!

Berhubung toilet sekolah kami bersih, tentu saja kami bukan dihukum mengepel lantai. Sebagai gantinya, aku, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata harus mengepel lapangan sampai bersih. Yang benar saja!!

Aku benar-benar kapok jadi anak nakal, meskipun hanya sekali.

**~owari~**

**

* * *

  
**

Yeah! Fic ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman author sendiri. Saya beneran foto-foto sama temen-temen di toilet pas lagi pelajaran akuntansi. Itu waktu saya masih kelas sebelas. (jadi nostalgia)

Bagusnya, waktu itu saya sama temen-temen nggak ketauan kaya' Sakura dkk. Jadi aman-aman ajah! Hehehe…

Makasih buat yang udah bersedia baca. Kalau bisa di review yah! Terutama buat para senpai. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima, pujian apa lagi -author dikroyok rame-rame- Sankyuu minna!


End file.
